Their Eyes
by akamai
Summary: What if Starfire started wearing a mask? Takes place right after The Quest. RobStar


I don't own the Teen Titans. This takes place right after "The Quest".

**Their Eyes**

Starfire giggled at the multi-colored costume lying on her bedroom floor. From her experience earlier that afternoon, 'Robining' was a delightful experience. Pretending to be the person you admired the most wasn't too bad. It was surely a memory she would treasure.

Starfire didn't know which part of the Titan leader's costume she liked the best. There was the yellow belt, which had all kinds of gadgets in it. Robin had created them with the help of Cyborg, and she enjoyed, 'playing' with them. However, it would be too dangerous for her to carry that belt around. She was not familiar with how all of the gadgets worked.

There was also Robin's small T-Shirt (it was small to Starfire, that is) that was red, green, and yellow. It wasn't the most appealing part on the costume though.

The gloves were nice, but she had her own pair, and Starfire was amused with the green tights the Boy Wonder wore. She wouldn't really want to wear those again.

Starfire picked up the pile of clothing to return to Robin, and she noticed one last part. The mask. Starfire didn't know whether to like it or hate it. Raven had once mentioned that the mask made her look cool, and it made Starfire feel cool as well. But now, the alien was beginning to have second thoughts. The thought of Robin hiding behind his mask slightly angered her. What was so 'cool' about covering your eyes so no one can see them?

Starfire took the mask and placed it on her eyes. Perhaps she would try to find out.

oOo

Robin sat cross-legged on the roof of Titans Tower, as he waited for the sun to set. He knew he should have been resting because it had been a long journey back home from the True Master, but he wanted to see the sunset. He watched the sunset and sunrise nearly everyday; it had become a daily necessity for him.

His best friend Starfire usually watched both with him, but now she was not present. He wondered where she was at the moment. Even though the last time he saw her was just a few hours before, he was already starting to miss her dazzling smile, her long red hair, her bright green eyes...

The door up to the roof opened and Robin didn't turn around to see who it was. He already knew. The Tameranian girl walked up to where her friend sat and stood behind him. "Greetings, Robin. May I accompany you with the watching of the sunset?"

"You always do," Robin said, grinning. "Of course," He turned to see the alien beauty and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

No, The Boy Wonder's jaw did not drop because he thought Starfire was really pretty. It was just that she was wearing a mask. _His mask._

Starfire pretended not to notice Robin's expression and sat down next to him. "The sunset is a beautiful thing to view, is it not?"

Robin didn't answer. He was already consumed with his own thoughts at what he had just witnessed. _'Ok...why is Starfire wearing my mask? Maybe she forgot to take it off when she and the others dressed up as me earlier today.'_iHis brow furrowed, i'_But how could she forget to take off the mask?'_

"Starfire," Robin started, "You're still wearing my mask." He shyly chuckled and waited for her to respond.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Robin," Starfire simply said.

"My mask. You probably forgot to take it off from earlier today." He reached up to her eyes. "Here, let me take it off for you..."

Starfire backed away. "Oh, yes. I remember your mask. I would like to keep it on."

Robin's eyes widened under his own mask. "Keep it on? Why?"

"Perhaps I wish to keep it on because the mask makes me feel 'cool'. Perhaps I wish to keep it on because you wear a mask all the time. Am I correct?"

"I...I do, but--"

Starfire did not let him finish. "Then I can wear the mask...as long as I wish to."

They sat in silence for the next few moments and Robin pondered again. '_She wants to wear a mask? Why would she ever want to do that? I'll… never get to see her eyes again.'_

Her eyes. That was the best thing he liked about Starfire. Her pretty green eyes. Over the time he had known Starfire he had see every emotion in them. He was also never afraid to look her in the eyes. Who wouldn't?

Robin finally broke the silence. "How long is 'how long as I wish to?'"

Starfire shrugged. "When I 'feel like it'." Starfire quickly stood up. "It is late, and we have been talking for so long that the sun has already set. I shall go to sleep now."

She walked back to the door leading down to the lower part of the tower, and went through. Robin stared after her. He hoped she was joking.

Apparently, from his first glance at her during breakfast the next morning, she was not. When Starfire walked into the kitchen she looked at her friends, but Robin couldn't really tell what her expression was. Was it happiness, as usual? Or was she angry? Was she upset? How would he know?

By this time the other Titans had seen Starfire and her new mask. Raven did not speak, but raised one eyebrow and Robin said nothing. '_Why was she doing this?'_

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire cried out to them. "You have slept well?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances.

Beast Boy spoke first. "Dude, Star! What's up with that mask?"

"I am wearing a mask now, friend. Does this bother you?"

Beast Boy put his hands up defensively. "No. It's looks pretty cool!"

"Do what you want," Raven said.

"It bothers Robin," Cyborg said while snickering. "Doesn't it Robin?"

Robin ignored the remark. "Starfire…I don't think it's a good idea for you to wear a mask."

"You wear a mask," Starfire pointed out, once again.

"I know I wear a mask." Robin gritted his teeth. "It…just might be hard for you to see."

"It's not hard for you to see," Raven interjected.

"What about your eyebeams, Starfire?" Robin asked. He felt like he hit the jackpot now. She couldn't battle without her eyebeams.

"Robin, I spent a long time in battle without my eyebeams before my transformation," Starfire told him. "Now, may I wear a mask?"

Robin's face fell. She was never going to take that thing off. Even if Starfire and the others couldn't see his eyes, they knew this bothered him. He sighed, and did not respond to the alien.

Starfire shrugged and walked towards her room. Wearing a mask was most definitely not fun; especially if it angered Robin. However, she actually wasn't really sure if he was angry.

A voice spoke behind her, "Starfire?" Robin had followed her.

Starfire slowly turned around. "Yes, Robin?"

"I...I wanted to tell you that I don't like you wearing a mask because...um..."

Starfire patiently waited.

"I think you're eyes are pretty," he mumbled.

"What?" Starfire asked.

Robin shyly spoke louder this time. "I think your eyes are pretty."

Starfire said nothing, but a small smile appeared on her face.

Robin continued. "And I don't like you covering up your eyes all the time. Then I... _no one _would be able to see them."

Starfire walked closer to Robin. "Thank you for telling me the real reason, friend."

"You're welcome," Robin said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Starfire stared at him. "You think my eyes are pretty, Robin...but what am I to think of yours?"

"…what?"

"If I shall take my mask off every once in a while, then perhaps you should too. I may think your eyes are pretty as well."

Robin sighed. "Starfire...I--I haven't done that in a long time."

Starfire walked up to her friend and sighed. "I know. But you should not hide from your friends Robin. Emotions are not something you can hide from people. I knew you were upset that I wore a mask, and I knew you were happy to see me on the roof. Perhaps you should try to take off your mask now, before it's too late."

Robin thought about Starfire's last statement._'Before it's too late'_ He could spend the rest of his life hiding his emotions under the mask, or he could finally 'open up' to someone. If it was anyone, he knew it would be Starfire. He really liked her…he _loved_ her. If it made her happy, he would do it.

"O-ok," Robin shakily said. He gave a little smile. "We'll both take off our masks at the same time."

Starfire nodded and they stood across from each other. "At the count of three. One...two..." Robin took a deep breath._'Here goes…' _"Three."

The two teenagers both took off their masks and clutched them in their hands. Starfire gasped at Robin's dark blue eyes and Robin grinned at her dazzling green ones.

Starfire blushed. "Now, I can say that your eyes are pretty too," she softly said.

"Thanks," Robin muttered. His face flushed and he rubbed his eyes. Even if he was just looking at an empty hallway, everything seemed clearer now.

"Starfire?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. I feel much better. If it weren't for you, I probably would have never done that." He looked into her eyes. It wasn't hard.

"Perhaps I should have urged you to take off your mask sooner," Starfire giggled.

"No," Robin stepped closer to her, "Anytime would have been great." He leaned up to her face, as they both knew what was coming next. The two teens kissed, while both dropping their masks to the ground.

**The End**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
